


Nine Times Tahiri Smelled of Flowers

by usetheforceponyboy



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5732965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usetheforceponyboy/pseuds/usetheforceponyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hypothetical journey through Tahiri and Tenel's relationship as they first train together to after Tahiri's fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine Times Tahiri Smelled of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely something I came up with for an exploration of two characters I find very interesting. The timeline is one that I created for myself, but hopefully you can make some sense of it.

  1. Her’s was an offworlder name, meaning “of the little flower”, though she had never seen one up close until she entered the garden Luke had installed in the Jedi temple.   Tahiri never knew such delicate things could be so beautiful and fragrant.  It was also that day she learned you could pick them, and put them in your hair, and smell good wherever you went.
  2. Tenel would sit under the large tree in the corner of the garden with Tahiri, which was also Tahiri’s favorite place to nap, and make her flower crowns and call her “Little Sister” affectionately.



“They all treat me as if I’m a baby.”  Tahiri said one day.

“That’s because they love you.  I don’t think any of them like me.”  Tenel answered.

“You should show them your pretty smile sometimes.”  She said kindly, reaching back and running her fingers though Tenel’s silky, black hair.  Tenel let out a breathy chuckle at that.  “I’ll put in a good word for you when we go back.”

  1. She wore flowers in her belt for luck the first day she trained with a lightsaber. Everyone else seemed to take to the weapon effortlessly, yet the near accident that her friend had still haunted her.  Tahiri stood in the corner of the training area with both hands on the hilt, staring at the beam of energy fixedly, until Luke came over to help.
  2. Some petals rained down upon a meditating Tenel, causing her to look up at a reclining Tahiri on a branch in their familiar spot. She was lazily picking them off of a few flowers and absentmindedly dropped them onto Tenel. 



“I like that Anakin Solo.”  She said.

“Oh?”

“You know, if I marry him, and you marry Jacen, then I could be your real little sister.”  Tahiri smiled down to Tenel.

“And Jaina would be our real sister, too.”  She smiled right back up to her.

“And we could be a real family.”

  1. Anakin gave her a small crystal bottle of perfume as a gift the day they officially became Jedi.



“It’s made from your favorite flowers, so you can smell like them all the time without worrying about them wilting.” 

Tahiri believed she would never own anything prettier than that little bottle.

  1. That same perfume would fill the air when she and Anakin kissed for the first time.
  2. Caedus’s voice spoke to her in the dark. “I’ve always liked the smell of that perfume.”  Tahiri said nothing as she lay numbly on the bed.  “But you can’t wear it anymore.  It’s too connected to the past.”



“I’m sorry, Master.”  She whispered.

“The only thing left of who you were can be your name.”

 _Who I was._   She thought as she ran her hand over her shaven head.

  1. Someone had broken into the Jedi temple while everyone was searching for Caedus after receiving an anonymous tip about his whereabouts. They had first broken into the armory, but had only taken one lightsaber.  Then they had gotten into the garden.  By the tree in the corner lay a crumpled little body, Anakin Solo’s lightsaber still glowing brightly in her chest and the words “I’m sorry” carved into the tree.  Tahiri smelled of charred death and the flowers she had carefully picked and placed in her lap. 
  2. Tenel requested the body, knowing what they would have done with a Sith anyway. She laid it on a table and had her servants gather flowers from the royal garden.  She first put a simple white dress on Tahiri’s body, and then put a flower crown on its head, to cover the three ugly scars.  “Oh my little sister,” She said quietly “what did he do to you?”  Tenel continued to cover the body in flowers, even putting a small bouquet in its hands, until it looked like a small garden of its own.  The smell of them soon overwhelmed the smell of the dead.  She took one last glance at her first friend, softly kissed the bridge of the nose, and wrapped the silken sheets around it, ready to be tied and buried at sea the next day.      




End file.
